


Oliver its not Emperor Palpatine.

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak as accepted to take care of Whiskers, Olicity neighbour's cat. Oliver comes home to find a cat as taken over the couch... and possibly more then that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver its not Emperor Palpatine.

“Felicity, why is there cat in our couch?”

“Our neighbor across the hall asked if we could take care of Whiskers for a few days.”

“I’m not a cat person Felicity.”

“Its just for a few days. It was some kind of family emergency. I just… couldn’t refuse her.”

“He took over the couch.”

“He will share. Don’t worry.”

“Not so sure. He’s looking at me like he owns the couch. In fact he’s looking at me like he owns the all house. I’m not sure I shouldn’t leave.”

“Oliver, its a cat not Emperor Palpatine.”

“You sure he’s not? From where I’m standing he’s just missing the cloth and the evil streams of energy coming off of his hands. Paws.”

“Oliver Queen, Vigilante and badass Hero, are you telling me you feel threatened by a cat?”

“… No. I can take him. Not sure if he isn’t rulling my house though. Cats are known for taking over the houses they live in. And their owners.”

“Even  if that’s true and he is taking over the house starting  with the couch, I’m still all yours. You still are the only one handling me. That’s more important in my book. *kiss*”

“MEOW”

“What time is it? God, I forgot. Poor thing. Whiskers, you’re hungry. Felicity is going to make you treat.”

“What about…”

  
“Be right back, Oliver.”


End file.
